phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Linda Flynn-Fletcher
|image= |caption= |gender=Female |genderprogram= |age= |nationality=American |hometown=Danville |born= |created= |profession=Free-Form Jazz Band Artist |band= |pband= |major= |affiliations= |signature= |parents=Clyde Flynn (father) Betty Jo Flynn (mother) |stepparents= |children=Candace Flynn Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher (stepson) |spouses=Lawrence Fletcher |pets= |other_1=Aunt |other1=Lorraine |other_2= |other2= |first="Rollercoaster" |voice=Caroline Rhea }} Linda Flynn (Caroline Rhea) is the mother of Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn, stepmother to Ferb Fletcher. She is married to Lawrence Fletcher, but she seems not to use the name Fletcher. She is a regular American mother, although she plays in a free form jazz band with Isabella's mother and Jeremy's mother. Her anniversary with Lawrence Fletcher is June 15th. Birth and childhood Nothing is known of Linda's early life. She was born of Clyde and Betty Jo Flynn in America. ("Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!") She had the same hair style as she has for her entire life, and had very big, deep blue eyes. ("Mom's Birthday") Education and career 1970's In the 70s, Linda took on the same fashion as several of the people of her time, including bell bottoms and very long hair. She appeared to be very popular. This was the year that she attended college. She may have belonged to a sorority called Delta Kappa Omicron (DKO). ("Mom's Birthday") The building behind Linda shown in the photograph from the slideshow reads the Greek letter for "D", followed by a K and an O. It is unknown if the building behind Linda and company is a place she went to, or if they just happened to be in front of at the time. 1980's During the 1980s, Linda had a musical career as Lindana, scoring a mega-hit with I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!. Lindana became a one-hit wonder fast, and worked with the record company Huge-O-Records. But, after going through the usual diva tantrums, her music began to become elevator music, and her career was over. Years later, she had a reunion, but afterwards, no one but a select few fans remembered her. ("Flop Starz") Personal life In the 90s, Linda met and married a man whom she had two children with, Candace and Phineas Flynn. The two either got divorced or he died, and Linda raised her children alone for a few years. During this time, she followed the "Grunge" trend of the time, and met a few men. ("Mom's Birthday") Later, Linda met a man named Lawrence Fletcher. The two went on a few dates, and shared their first kiss at a Love Händel concert. The two fell in love, partly for this experience and partly for Linda's love of Lawrence's quirk of using outdated history references. The two got married on June 15th. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!", "Out to Launch," "Mom's Birthday") Linda currently lives in Danville with husband Lawrence Fletcher, daughter Candace, son Phineas, and stepson Ferb. She still keeps up a music career, leading a Free-Form Jazz Band with a few mom's from her neighborhood. The group commonly plays in the Googolplex Mall, a popular Danville mall. In circa 2008, they released their first album, Live at the Squat and Stitch. ("Toy to the World," "Jerk De Soleil") Linda and her husband are avid bowlers, bowling regularly at the local Bowl-R-Ama. In honor of her and Lawrence's wedding anniversary, Linda's children, Phineas Ferb, reunited Love Händel for a concert in their backyard. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama," "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!") In the Summer of c. 2008, Lawrence, going through a fad in which he was obsessed with naming stars after people for it's low price, named a star after Linda, along with the rest of the household and a pizza delivery boy. ("Out to Launch") Advocacy and charity groups Linda has been wearing a puce-colored ribbon to show support for finding a cure for antidisestablishmentarianism, even though it's "more of an ideological stance than a disease" as her husband says. ("Comet Kermillian") Linda's sons briefly started a day-long attempt to raise awareness for aglets. Linda herself took part in supporting it, wearing aglet awareness ribbons on her fingers. ("Tip of the Day") Music Career Albums Background Information *During the credits of "Flop Starz", a commercial airs for a compilation album called "The Essential Lindana: Still Fun...". On the album, the song is advertised as being "remixed and retranslated" into the following languages: Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, Dutch, French, Scottish, Canadian, German, Navajo, Japanese, Latin, Greek, Esperanto, Swedish, Russian, Pig Latin, Tag Log, Samoan, Dog, Korean, Taiwanese, Swahili, Bulgarian, Irish, Icelandic, Australian, Aborigine, Yiddish, and presumably others since the commercial is cut off before "everyone's favorite" language could be named. ("Tag Log" may be a spelling mistake, since a language called "Tagalog" is spoken in the Philippines.) *Linda is played by Caroline Rhea, who describes Linda as having a large, curved waist, and always trying to keep order. Rhea describes that as a Disney mom, Linda never freaks out or gets angry at Candace's rants about her brother's plans, just says in calm voice: "Candace, honey, I think you're crazy." Rhea has done a few other Disney Channel movies, including Mom's Got a Date With a Vampire, and was previously famous for her portrayal as Hilda from Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. *Linda is based of Dan Povenmire's sister. Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Flynn Family